cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shady Badge
Krylov Found this in a seemingly random spot in Dmitri Krylov's Bring citizens to Vahzilok surgeons mission. I couldn't find a marker for it. - Kung-Fu Jesus 19:47, 12 August 2006 (PDT) : Yeah, they changed it not too long ago. This is the one that used to be called Shrouded and was awarded in error to Villains who completed a mission by The Radio. If you pigg dive, you'll see that Shady is still an alias for Shrouded. When they fixed the bug that awarded villains hero badges, they took away the Multidimensional badge (the other one that was awarded in error) and everyone who was awarded Shrouded received Shady. Since then, I don't really know how you get it. That's good info, KFJ, and I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Krylov's missions. --TonyV 23:37, 12 August 2006 (PDT) : I think the marker is under the trash can that is at the corner of those two streets Stab594 17:32, 13 August 2006 (PDT) : Once again found this badge in the Dmitri Krylov mission but in a different area. --Kung-Fu Jesus 06:21, 14 September 2006 (PDT) ::I think this is one of those badges that you get after a short time in the instanced mission. Unlike the exploration badges in mayhem missions, I think this one is likely awarded like the hero Multidimensional Badge and Shrouded Badge. - Snorii 06:37, 14 September 2006 (PDT) :: There is no badge marker. This is one of two exploration badges that work differently from all other exploration badges. Shady/Shrouded and Multidimensional. Both are supposed to be high-level CoH badges awarded for completing specific missions on specific maps. So for a long time they were awarded like all other mission badge, upon mission completion. Then, earlier this year, after a certain patch, both became bugged. Now, instead of awarding upon mission completion on specific missions on the maps, they were awarding for spending a certain, small, amount of time on the correct map. Even for just entering and immediately exiting the correct map. And it was no longer limited to the specific high-level CoH missions it was supposed to be limited to, but was now awarding on *any* mission to the specific maps. This then allowed villains to start earning these two badges as well. Because of the enter/exit ability to earn the badge, people were running revolving-door farms in CoV for a while after the bug was first discovered, getting the badges to as many badge hounds as possible in a fairly short amount of time. :: A few patches later they renamed the villain version of Shrouded to Shady, removed the ability for villains to earn Multidimensional, and removed Multidimensional from any villains who had earned it. Why they removed Multidimensional from villains, but left Shrouded/Shady has never been explained. :: One other point. I've only been playing since shortly after I3 hit. But an old-timer player told me that at one point both these badges actually did have physical badge markers on the map. But they were changed to the "mission completion" system. I suspect it had to do with them being too easy to miss if they are in a specific spot on specific mission. Since both are required for a high-end CoH accolade, people would get easily annoyed with the badges being so easily missed. Whether they were ever actually specific location badge markers or not, I have no idea at this point, but that's what I was told. - Sister Leortha 06:43, 14 September 2006 (PDT)